


Blue and black

by ajibag



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajibag/pseuds/ajibag
Summary: Yeah, this is just something I wrote randomly. It's kinda rushed and pretty much no plot smut but there are such few Kai/ AHS fics that I figured I might as well post it.





	Blue and black

“I could strangle you right now” she threatened in a whisper.  
Kai took a step closer, she took one back.  
“They say you can’t truly know if you love someone until they have their hands around your neck,” Kai said, running her into a wall. His blue hair brushed her cheek.  
“I don’t need anything around my neck to know _that_ ,” she said trying to take control of the situation. His closeness and the way he could look at her without blinking for several minutes unnerved her. She tried to hold his black stair but looked down almost immediately and felt her jaw twitch with discomfort. The situation was so unnatural, this was typical Kai.  
Her mouth opened for a joke about personal space but his hands wrapped around her throat and started squeezing. It was astounding how quickly her throat began to shut off even though she could tell he wasn’t even using full strength. She grabbed his forearm and tried to rip it away but the lack of oxygen made her muscles week. All she could see amidst the white spots in her vision were two black orbs against a blue backdrop. For a moment that lasted a blink of an eye she remembered his hands. His long beautiful fingers with prominent knuckles that were always a bit red and veins wrapping around the forearm she was now lacerating. Those hands were now around her throat. A hot wave of pleasure racked her whole body deep from the belly. He let go.  
She swallowed a huge gulp of air, still feeling the squeeze around her neck and feebly tried to push Kai away on wobbly legs. He put his hands around her throat again and she tried to scram. He pushed her back into the wall and kissed her. She stared at his closed eyes, frozen, not moving an inch.  
“What the fuck” she whispered when he leaned back. She stared and stared into those wide black manic eyes and felt the sting in her throat. “What the fuck is wrong with” Kai kissed her again, deeper this time. Then licked and bit her neck lifting her legs around his waist.  
“Stop it,” she whispered pushing his shoulders. “Stop, please.”  
He lifted his head slightly to look at her, “I love you”.  
“No, you don’t,” she shook her head. “You’re insane”.  
“I know you feel it, too,” he put his hand under her skirt and she breathed in loudly which she supposed Kai took as a positive sign.  
“That’s not love,” she said tearing up and turning her head away from him.  
“Yes, it is baby, look at me”.  
She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.  
“Look at me!” He raised his voice.  
She opened and he dropped his forehead on hers.  
“Look at me,” he whispered entering her. She was dripping wet and moaned with pleasure then shut her mouth immediately.  
“Say it,” he whispered.  
She shook her head, no.  
He rammed into her harder. “Say it”.  
“I love you,” she whispered crying. “I love you so fucking much Kai”.  
He kissed her bruising her lips.  
“Please, please, I love you,” she cried. “Please Kai”.  
He understood.  
“Come for me baby,” he said and she clung onto him stronger, moaning into his shoulder. Her hips bucked against him hard. She stopped clenching around him after a few moments and he held his arms around her shivering and crying form.  
“Shh, I got you baby,” he rubbed her back. “It’s you and me, I got you.”


End file.
